space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode50
Quest for the Star The night started with a debate about what to do next. We had managed to find a circuitous but clear path to the Star of the Progenitor but were unsure if we should seek it immediately since we didn't know exactly how to use it once we got our hands on it. We also had some communications/diplomacy work to do but we decided that could be done via remote communication so it really all came down to whether we felt that it was time to embark on the (final?) epic quest. We decided that with the doom clock ticking and other factions actively seeking the Star it would be wise to find it soon but the final straw, in typical PC fashion, was when we realized that the Star could be used by 'just a few people' for miraculous things like training in third-tier programs. Once that was out on the table the planning quickly crystallized into action. We had some off-time, 5 blocks played in-game and another 8 blocks that we glossed over ("forum fodder"), during our preparation and journey. The first gate was about a week away from the nearest Tree Gate at Istuanui Prime. If you remember, we needed to go through a gate to get to a gate to get to the gate facility that would get us to the sister gate that would get us to the Star (did this logger record that correctly?). The journey was spent retooling on various projects and communications. Highlights: # Joe and Oz worked out a deal with NoJ where he relocates to a suitable Ekenwynne asteroid belt in exchange for generous funding (250 million credits) to continue his research. # Oz tried to get the Hubertus' to renounce slavery but they were reluctant even when faced with the threat of Reavers that can gate anywhere at will. They are feeling pretty comfortable nestled in the middle of the Galaxy far from the wild edges. As Pete pointed out, perhaps they need a Reaver incursion to help their 'sense of urgency'. Instead, they asked for a show of good faith so Oz worked out a cash deal where they agree to cough up one of Baron Leno's evil lieutenants in exchange for FOUR BILLION credits. A bit of haggling tried to reduce that number but they held firm. The good PR from the deal should help grease the wheels for future 'arrangements'. That and some more Dream Inception, perhaps. # Pete and Joe added Anti-Reaver PD Field Generator upgrades to the Laser Batteries on the fighters # Kiwi screwed the living shit out of anything and everything with a bushy tail # We plunged into the Central Repository again (using the Hound's Tree gate to travel across the galaxy in an instant) ## Oz retrieved the schematics and details of the Redemption (which looks super bad-ass) ## Kiwi fucked a monkey ## Joe got something shiny ## Pete stayed home Near the end of the session we encountered a 'truck stop' called Betty's Backwater Cafe. It was a small space station serving the needs of Spacers out on the edge of civilized space. Oz voted that we visit (when does the Bard ever pass up a tavern?) but Kiwi was more focused on the larger prize and didn't want delay. On Joe's advice, we ended up landing on the station in the hopes that we could learn something about local space that would help speed our journey and more than make up for any time lost on the station. That's where we left things... 22 Generic 11 Combat for the logger . Back to Space Junk LogCategory:Space Junk